TEAM SPEKTAKULER
by Ria Salvani
Summary: bagaimana jadinya sakura ama sasuke di persatukan,lalu bagaimana dengan gaara yang menyukai sakuradan karin yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk sasuke dan mereka dipersatukan dalam sebuah tim yang gaje,dan kenapa naruto hilang pokoknya di baca aja ,cerita ini banyak typo semuanya ada dalam satu serita beribu chapter yang aneh bin seru RnR? wajib!


**Ohayou gozaimatsu minna~**

**Ria come back buat new story,yang genre nya gax jelas pokoknya romance**

**Yah ini sih dari mimpi ria Cuma dimodip sikit**

**Dari pada banyak omong and..**

**CEKIDOT..**

_Disclamer:Masashi Kishimoto_ _Genre:romance,adventure_ _Rated:T_ . . .

**TEAM_SPEKTAKULER**

**Tap tap tap.. **

Suara hentakan kaki menggema dalam sebuah ruangan bernama "**HOKAGE ROOM**"

Diruangan tersebut terdapat banyak peralatan ninja dan gulungan-gulungan yang itu kini hanya ada 1 orang yakni 5th **HOKAGE **ialah # .jengg…_**tsunade **_(wanita parubaya yang masih cantiq,mengenakan baju hijau dan di ikat dua)

**KREK**

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang wanita dan sekaligus asistan and adik tsunade #udah bisa nebak kan?...**sizune **(wanita yang imoutberambut hitam dan membawa babi kemana-mana)

"tsunade-sama,saya telah memangil mereka dan sebentar lagi mereka dating"kata sizune sambil menuju kearah tsunade

"hm…bagus,oh..ya tolong pangilkan 2pemuda itu"kata tsunade sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dilaci kerjanya

"hm?siapa"kata sizune menatap heran kearah tsunade

"dapat…,itu pemuda sabaku dan missing ninja itu"kata tsunade sambil membuka kotak yang berisikan gulungan berwarna hijau yang entah apa isinya

"t..tapi mereka sedang menjalankan misi yang kau perintahkan tadi"kata sizune yang makin binggung

"hm..sudahlah sizune ..lebih baik kau turuti kemauan ku tadi"kata tsunade sambill membaca gulungan tadi

"b..baiklah,kalau begitu saya permisi ke suna"kata sizune and 1..2..3…hilang menjadi asap

**KREK**

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka oleh segerombolan remaja jitu

"hm..kalian sudah satang rupanya.."kata tsunade yang masih setia membaca gulungan itu

#wait the minuit..mau tau apa yang dilihat tsunade,oke cekidot

Didalam gulungan tersebut terdapat biodata beberapa orang

**Nama: uzumaki naruto**

**Perilaku :gegabah,terlalu bersemangat,bawel ,selalu berusaha**

**Kemampuan:penyerang dekat**

**Nama:haruno sakura**

**Perilaku:cerewet,kasar(sering kalau ama naruto)**

**Kemampuan:medic nin**

**Nama:hyuga hinata**

**Perilaku:pemalu,pendiam,lemah lembut,sopan**

**Kemampuan:menerawang(itu lho yg matanya beurat-urat)**

**Nama:yamanaka ino**

**Perilaku:sama kayak sakura tapi kasarnya sama semua orang(kadang),bawel**

**Kemampuan:penyerang dekat**

**Nama:sai**

**Perilaku:selalu senang,lebih tepatnya aneh,kalau ngomong nyebelin,serius**

**Kemampuan:gambar,penyerang jauh dan dekat**

**Jenius ninja**

**Nama:uchiha sasuke**

**Perilaku:cool,pendiam,dinggin,pintar dalam memilih,gak gegabah,selalu berusaha**

**Kemampuan:(top deh)semuanya bisa kecuali medic nin**

**Nama:sabaku no garaa(pangil gaara)**

**Perilaku:(ama kayak prince of ice tapi kalau gaara prince of wind)**

**Kemampuan : semua bisa kecuali medic nin**

_**Back to story**_

"hm..jadi ada apa tsunade-sama memangil kami"kata ino

"hm..tidak,aku hanya ingin member kalian misi khusus atau misi tingkat S"kata tsunade menjelaskan

"oh..macam tu…jadi misi apa yang akan kami jalani?"kata naruto yang bersemangat

"sabar sedikit kenapa naruto!"kata sakura sambil menjitak kepala berambut jabrik itu

"awww..sakit sakura,kejam lu.."kata naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit itu

"sudahlah..,pada misi ini kalian dibagi menjadi dua kelompok…."kata tsunade memberi jeda

"yaitu kelompok utama dan pengintai,kelompok pengintai adalah kelompok yang harus memiliki kewaspadaan tinggi dan otak cemerlang,kalau tidak mereka akan mati.."kata tsunade yang membuat semua orang di situ ketakutan,apalagi narutodan tidak untuk sai yang masih tersenyum palsu

"jadi kupilih,kelompok pengintai:sakura,dan sasuke,dan kelompok utama sisanya…,jadi sakura kau sasuke dan Karin yang akan menjadi kelompok pengintai"kata tsunade.

_**TBC**_

**SORRY,KLU FICT NYA PENDEK RIA CAPE MAU NULIS CERITA**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEH….IN FIC TER ABAL AND TER GAJE**

**RIA CUMA NULIS AJA AND AKHIRNYA SAMPE KE SINI**

**GAX USAH BANYAK BACOT AND**

**PLEASE REVIEW NYA YA…**

**ARIGATOU**


End file.
